If Monica and Chandler Were fertile
by Planeaversary
Summary: This so my take on what would of happened if Mondler could have a baby. I was gutted when they couldn't have one but this is what I think would have happened. R/R please!


There is no plot btw. Disclaimer at the end. Anyway, Here it is.

Someday in 2005:

It was Monday and Monica looked out of the window. All she could see was rain. Chandler was out of town, as he had a press conference. At around 5:20, Monica had made herself dinner. She ate it as Chandler walked through the door. She was surprised to see him, yet very excited. "What are you doing home so early?" Monica asked.

"We realised our company was failing so I no longer have to go to Tulsa!" Chandler said, happily.

"Yay! Now what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Well, I have a job interview in advertising next week on Tuesday!"

"That's amazing!"

"Anyway," He said "I'm tired!" He walked into the bedroom. Even though it was 6:20. Monica followed him. And that's when it happened.

To celebrate, they spent the night together (Y'know what I mean). The next week on Tuesday, she woke up and started throwing up. Chandler missed his interview to look after Monica. "You should go," She said to him "I don't wanna be the reason you have no job!"

Chandler held up his left hand. "I'm not going anywhere." He said getting up and giving her a kiss. She looked at him and laughed.

"Imma get some milk." Chandler said grabbing his coat.

When the door closed, Monica got up and went to the bathroom, opened the cupboard and took a pregnancy test out the box. After 3 minutes of taking it, the results were back. It was positive. POSITIVE! They were gonna have a little boy or girl. She knew contraceptives don't always work (97% of the time actually) but she never thought this would happen! What will Chandler say? How will he act? When suddenly the door slammed. It was Chandler.

"Got tissues, biscuits, tea and bread! But no milk! Seriously!" Chandler said.

"Chandler! A minute?" Monica called from the bathroom!

Chandler's heart jumped into his throat.

"I... um….. have taken a…. pregnancy test." She spluttered.

"And?" Chandler asked.

"Look at it." She said, attempting to refrain from eye contact.

Chandler picked it up. Then picked up the instructions. He smiled. His face was beaming with happiness. "Mon! You're Pregnant!" He laughed. A tear ran down his check. "We're gonna be parents!"

"So, we are having it?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" He said hugging her

5 years later….

"What did I say, Kanien? When Mommy gets home!" Chandler told his 4 – year – old son.

"But Daddy! I wanna play now!" Kanien told Chandler.

Chandler picks his son up and spins him around. His phone rings.

"Hello?" Chandler said.

"Hey, sweetie!" Monica said.

"So? What is it?"

"It's another boy!" She said excited!

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted with excitement.

"I'm coming home."

"See you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too!" He said as he hung up.

"Okay, we'll do it now!" He said as he play fought with Kanien.

9 Months Later…

"Okay, breathe. In, out. In, out. You're doing great Mon!" Chandler said holding her hand.

"The baby's Head is crowning." The doctor said.

"A few more pushes, Mon! Do it for me, for Kanien, for our new son!" Chandler said to her.

"He's here." The doctor said giving the baby to a woman in blue who cleaned him up. She gave him to Chandler who gave him to Monica.

"Wow. Hey you. Hey. Welcome Little Bing No.2. I know what I wanna call him." She said.

"What?" Chandler said.

"Chandler Jr." She said smiling.

"Really? After me?" He said happily.

"Yes."

"It's Agreed," he said with a grin "how'd you feel Mon?"

"Tired."

That was all she could say. She was obviously tired.

"We are taking Monica to recovery. Have you come up with a name yet?" A nurse said.

"Chandler Bing Jr." Monica said

"Okay, can you go and fill the paperwork out please?"

"Sure ma'am." He said to the nurse.

The next day…

"Kanien," Mon said "there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who's dat?" Her adorable five-year-old asked.

"Y'know I said I was fat because I had too many pies?"

"Yea! Naughty Mommy!" he said laughing.

"Well, I was actually having a baby," she said "and here he is."

This was the happiest Kanien had been. He hugged his parents.

"What's his name? It is a he right?" He asked.

"Yes, it's a he. His name is Chandler Jr."

"Named after Daddy?" He asked.

"Yes, he is!" She laughed.

That night, Monica felt different, happy different. Her husband Chandler was sleeping next to her, with his arm around her. Her son Chandler (or as they agreed to call him, Chandy) asleep in his cot. Kanien was in bed. Everything was great. She rolled over. When she realised. If it wasn't for that drunken guy at Ross's wedding, she never would have gone up. If it wasn't for that bridesmaid, she wouldn't have slept with Chandler. They never would have been together. She didn't know where she'd be. No Kanien or Chandy. She wouldn't be Mrs Bing.

The End.

Disclaimer: I don't own the friends cast. I only own the doctor, the nurse and the Bing kids. Mondler FanFic for ya! J


End file.
